sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael Sbarge
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, director, producer | years_active = 1981–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Raphael Sbarge (born February 12, 1965) is an American actor, director and producer. He is best known for his roles as Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket in Once Upon a Time and Kaidan Alenko in the Mass Effect trilogy. Between 2014 and 2016, he portrayed Inspector David Molk in the TNT series Murder in the First. He is also known for voicing Carth Onasi in the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and its sequel. Early life Sbarge was born into a theater-oriented family in New York City. His mother, Jeanne was a professional costume designer. His father, Stephen Arnold, was an artist, writer and stage director[https://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=940DEEDB1631F93BA35754C0A96E948260 New York Times coverage of Sbarge]Profile, FilmReference.com; accessed May 3, 2015. who named his son after the Renaissance artist. Sbarge began his career at age 4 on Sesame Street. Career Stage Sbarge made his stage debut in 1981 in Joseph Papp's Shakespeare in the Park production of Henry IV, Part 1. The following year he made his Broadway debut opposite Faye Dunaway in the short-lived play The Curse of an Aching Heart. Other New York stage credits include Hamlet (1982), Ah, Wilderness! (1988), Ghosts (1988), The Twilight of the Golds (1993), The Shadow Box, and Voices in the Dark (1999). Film Sbarge's film credits include Risky Business (1983), Vision Quest (1985), My Man Adam (1985), My Science Project (1985), Carnosaur (1993), The Hidden II (1993), Babes in Toyland (1997), Independence Day (1996), BASEketball (1998), Message in a Bottle (1999), Pearl Harbor (2001), Home Room (2002) and The Duel (2015). Television Sbarge has appeared in numerous television series and television movies, including A Streetcar Named Desire with Ann-Margret in 1984; The pilot of the Fox series "Werewolf" in 1987; Billionaire Boys Club, Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn in 1990; Murder 101 with Pierce Brosnan and Final Verdict with Treat Williams in 1991; Breast Men with Chris Cooper; Quicksilver Highway with Christopher Lloyd in 1997; and Introducing Dorothy Dandridge with Halle Berry in 1999. He had recurring roles in five episodes of Star Trek: Voyager in 1996, and in the first four episodes of the sixth season of 24. From 2001-04, Sbarge was a regular cast member of The Guardian, starring Simon Baker. He voiced the character Professor Zei in a guest-star appearance in the second season of Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was in an episode of Six Feet Under. In 2007, he appeared in a two-part episode of Journeyman. In 2009, he appeared in an episode of The Mentalist. In 2010, he was in "Practically Perfect", a season five episode of Dexter, as Jim McCourt, an Internal Affairs Agent. He had a recurring role as Howard Aucker on The Young and the Restless . He played Brian McGuire on Better Days, which lasted for five weeks before being canceled. In 2011, he first appeared in Once Upon a Time, playing the dual roles of Archie Hopper, a therapist, and his fairy tale counterpart, Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. In 2013, he played Larry Hermann on Chicago Fire. He played Inspector David Molk, a philosophizing SFPD homicide inspector, on TNT's 2014 series, Murder in the First. In 2016, he made a cameo appearance as the deceased father of Jimmy McGill on the television series Better Call Saul.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4462684/ Video games He also has voice acted for video games such as Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords as Carth Onasi; as RC-1262 "Scorch" in Star Wars: Republic Commando; and as Kaidan Alenko in the Mass Effect series. Directing Sbarge has directed short films and the Web series On Begley Street and Jenna's Studio. Environmentalism Sbarge, Ed Begley, Jr. and Rachelle Carson Begley launched an environmentalist non-profit organization called Green Wish, aimed at donating to local green organizations through donations at retailers throughout the country. Sbarge is also executive producer of On Begley Street, a web series chronicling the deconstruction of actor Ed Begley, Jr.'s home and the "building of North America's greenest, most sustainable home.""About On Begley Street", onbegleystreet.com; accessed May 3, 2015. Filmography Stage * 1981: Joseph Papps * 1981: Shakespeare in the Park * 1981: Henry IV, Part 1 * 1982: The Curse of an Aching Heart * 1982: Hamlet * 1982: Ah, Wilderness! * 1988: Ghosts * 1988: The Twilight of the Golds * 1993: The Shadow Box * 1999: Voices in the Dark Films *1983: Risky Business – Glenn *1983: Abuse – Thomas *1984: A Streetcar Named Desire – the collector *1985: Vision Quest – Schmoozler *1985: My Man Adam – Adam Swit *1985: My Science Project – Sherman *1987: Billionaire Boys Club – Eric Fairmont *1987: Cracked Up – Chris *1987: Baby Girl Scott- Dr. Neiman *1987: Prison for Children – John Parsons *1988: Miracle Mile – Chip (voice) *1989: Riding the Edge – Matt *1990: Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn – Tom Sawyer *1990: Cold Dog Soup – man with a dogg *1990: So Proudly We Hail – Henry *1991: Final Verdict – Al Boyd *1991: Murder 101 – Robert Miner *1992: A Message from Holly – Guy Welks *1993: The Hidden II – MacLachian *1993: Carnosaur – Smith *1996: Independence Day – commandant / engineer *1996: Deadly Web – Barry *1997: Breast Men – lawyer of Larson *1997: Quicksilver Highway – Kerry Parker / Bill Hogan *1997: Babes in Toyland – Tom Piper (voice) *1998: Basketball – speaker of Minnesota *1999: ATF – assistant of Hale *1999: Introducing Dorothy Dandridge – manager Vegas hotel *1999: Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season – Dr. Collins *1999: The Fair – Cory *1999: Message in a Bottle – Andy *1999: Gut Feeling – unknown *1999: Two-Eleven – Alec Delany *2001: Pearl Harbor – assistant of Kimmel *2002: Home Room – detective Macready *2005: The Work and the Glory II: American Zion – Parley Pratt *2005: Better Days – Brian McGuire *2006: The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided – Parley Pratt *2008: Gemini Division – kapelaan Ryder *2008: Man Maid – Mason van Metcalf *2008: Gardens of the Night – Mr. Whitehead *2009: Last of the Ninth – Allan Wells *2014: Taken Away - chief of staff Television *1987: Werewolf - Ted *1988: Billionaire Boys Club - unknown *1986: Better Days – Brian McGuire *1992: Civil Wars - Anthony Jecker *1993: L.A. Law - Anthony Marciante *1990–1995: Murder, She Wrote – Peter Franklin / Stephen Thurlow *1996: Star Trek: Voyager – Michael Jonas *1999: Charmed – Brent Miller *1999–2000: Profiler – Danny Burke *2001–2004: The Guardian – Jake Straka *2004–2010: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Aaron Laner / Donald Fiore *2005: Just Legal – pastor Ross *2005: CSI: NY – prosecutor Latham *2005: ER – Mr. Kirkendall *2006: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Professor Zei *2006: The Closer - Derek Draper *2007: Six Feet Under - unknown *2007: List of Journeyman - unknown *2007: Grey's Anatomy – Paul *2007: 24 – Ray Wallace *2008–2009: Prison Break – Ralph Becker *2009: Big Love – Rob O'Hare *2009: The Young and the Restless – agent Aucker *2009: The Mentalist - Hollis Dunninger *2010: ''NCIS'' - Rupert Kritzer *2010–2011: The Secret Life of the American Teenager – Dave *2010: Dexter – Jim McCourt *2010: Burn Notice - Pete Jackman *2011–2018: Once Upon a Time – Archie Hopper / Jimmy Cricket *2013: Necessary Roughness - als Carl Weber *2013: Chicago Fire - Larry Hermann *2014: Murder in the First - Inspector David Molk *2016: Better Call Saul - Willard McGill *2017: Law & Order True Crime - Jon Conte *2017: iZombie S2:Ep.4 *2017: Longmire - Agent Decker *2018: Blue Bloods – Mickey Tate *2018: MacGyver – Ralph Jericho (S2:Ep.20) Video games *1998: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron – Dack Ralter *1998: Grim Fandango – Terry Malloy *2000: Star Wars: Force Commander – Dellis Tantor *2003: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – Carth Onasi *2004: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords – Carth Onasi *2004: EverQuest II – stem *2005: Star Wars: Republic Commando – Delta 62 *2007: Medal of Honor: Vanguard – Mike Slauson *2007: Mass Effect – Kaidan Alenko *2010: Mass Effect 2 – Kaidan Alenko *2012: Mass Effect 3 – Kaidan Alenko References External links * * * RaphaelSbarge.com, Official website * LLA Archives entry Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American environmentalists Category:American people of Russian descent